A Young Tigers Love
by animal lover 1204
Summary: After a mysterious girl cub crashes into Shere Khan a new feelings surfaces inside him and he starts to act nicer and his friends start to take notice. Who is this cub? Where did she come from?
1. Chapter 1

**A Young Tigers Love**

Hi this is my first jungle cubs fanfic so plz go easy on me. Also this story starts with my oc Rose. Hope you enjoy !

**Rose's pov**

It was a nice warm morning through out the whole jungle. The rising sun was shining and the birds were sing there morning songs. I look out from my family's cave and looked across the lower part of the jungle. My parents and gran say that the animals that live down there are not as posh as we are and the cubs don't get the lesson's that we get. There the lucky ones. They can go have fun on nice days instead being stuck getting lesson's on how to be ladylike or gentleman like. Incase your wandering who I am my name's Rose. Im 8 years old and im a tiger with orange fur with black stripes and white underbelly. I have ocean blue eye's with an pink nose. I live with my mum, dad and granma. I live in the upper part of the jungle were it is really posh. And boring. " ROSE ! ". Uhh thats my granma. She's calling me for lessons. "COMING GRANMA" I shout back. I ran out the cave towards the stream we're my granma is. " Oh there you are Rose. Right todays lesson is how 'How To Act When Around Lower Cause Animals'" said granma as she started the lesson. Oh boy todays going to be an other long boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Young Tigers Love**

**Normal pov**

"1...2...3 er 3 er. Oh what's after 3 again?" said Hati. All the cubs groaned. "Hathi please let someone else be it for hide and seek because this is the it third time we have went over the numbers" said Bagheera as he and everyone else came out of there hiding place's. "Oh alright then em Kaa why don't you go be it" thought Hati. " Me well okay 12345678910 coming ready or not" shouted Kaa as he turned round to look at the very annoyed cubs. " Oh for crying out loud DONT ANY OF YOU'S KNOW HOW TO COUNT PROPERLY AND PLAY THIS GAME!" shouted Shere Khan and along the way scaring the other cubs. " Huh im out of here you guys are boring me" Shere Khan said as he left the cub house." Emmm did anyone else get a fright there" said Baloo who had just recovered from Shere Khans outburst. " Ohhh yeah stripes really needs to loosen up" said Loiee. " What we going to do now hide and seek is boring without Shere Khan since we always make sure we find him first. HA it really annoys him" laughed Loiee " Yeah it is until he nearly kills us like last time remeber" said Bagheera recaulling the time when Kaa found Shere Khan for the 12th time in a row and Shere Khan nearly ripped his head of. " Ha yeah good times, say lets go for a swim at the lake" said Baloo. "Yeah" everyone cheered as they already started to leave.

**Rose's Pov**

" Repeat after me now, Hello there peasants " said granma. Sighing I repeated " Hello there peasants " " Rose with more ladylikeness NO sighing" said granma. " Oh granma please let me go play it's a really nice day and plus we have been over these more than a 100 times I know what to do" I cried " ROSE ladys don't cry but since it is a hot day I will let you have a five minute break ONLY five minutes you hear me" I sigh "Yeah I hear you granma" with that said I ran down the fast flowing lake " Oh this sucks only FIVE MINUTES that not even enough for a tolite break." Suddenly I slipped on a piece of dirt and landed in the fast flowing lake my screams cut by the water. I was terrified i had no idea were this river leads to or ends


	3. Chapter 3

**A Young Tigers Love**

**Shere Khan's Pov**

"Hmm stupid friends don't even know how to play a game." I muttered as I headed down to the lake. I made a stop at my house to get something to eat since my 'friends' don't allow meat in the cub house. Honestly why do I hang around with them it's pathe..." WOOOOOO I won. Baggy you owe me 12 watermelons" oh great it's that loser Baloo. Oh well since I have nothing better to do I best i'll hang out with them. " Hey guys" I said as walked up to them "Oh hi Khannie up for a game of 'Hide and Seek' hahahaha" said Louie. I gave him a warning growl but secretly hoped he would keep going so I could so I could give him some stripes of his own. " Hehe sorry Khannie now don't get your strips in a twist he he" chuckled Louie " Hey Khan up for some swim racing" said Bagheera who came out of the water along with Baloo and kaa. " Yeah you will be against me and Louie" said Hathi coming up from behind me. " Me against you's two huh to easy" I smirked. As all three of us got in the water kaa described the route we were taking. " Right you will go passst the dead tree twice, passst the water fall through the hanging vinesss and then finally free ssstyling back to here. Ok on your marks get set g...""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kaa got interrupted by a scream as a ... Girl suddenly went flying into me. "Ohhh ow... Grr what do you think you are doing flying into me like that who do you think you ar..." I shouted right into the girls face only to freeze. She was a female tiger with orange fur, black stripes and white underbelly like me only a bit lighter. She had a pink nose but the thing i noticed most about her was her ocean blue eyes. I mean they are sparkling and just magnifice..."Earth to Khannie" said Hathi waving his trunk in front of my face " Huh what" I said being brought out of my faze only to be greeted by my friends laughing and a very confused girl in front of me. I turned to my friends and in a low threatening voice I said "What so funny" they had a scared look on their face and before they could answer a new voice came in "They were probably laughing at your dumbstruck expression" and when that was said my friends were in an other laughing fit. Angered I turned to the girl and said right in her face " I wasn't talking to you""Yeah well whatever. Can you please get your face out of my face because your breath stinks of tuna" she said making a fake gagging noise and covering her mouth with her paw. My 'friends were laughing so hard I thought they were going to kill themselves."Grrrr who the hell do you think you are"I growled. This girl smiled and said my name is Rose. I live in the upper part of the jungle." I gasped along with the rest of the gang. "THE UPPER PART OF THE JUNGLE. THE MOST POSHEST PLACE IN THE ENTIRE JUNGLE"

**Hi. Sorry don't be mad my laptop wasn't letting me upload new chapters but it's fixed :) I promise to try and post more chapters regularly. Anyway plz R&R :)**


End file.
